


You Meddling Kids (If it Weren't for You)

by lonniek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Getting Together, Meddling Friends, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonniek/pseuds/lonniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s Biology Department Holiday Party is coming up, and they don’t have a date yet. With Stiles meddling, certainly that can’t last for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Meddling Kids (If it Weren't for You)

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Trans Wolf Secret Santa Exchange! :D

Scott’s Monday morning starts when Stiles smacks them on the face with a pillow, effectively ruining a perfectly good dream. Scott startles awake and grabs the pillow so that Stiles can’t hit them again.

“Stiles. Do you know what time it is?” Scott asks, groaning and rolling over, curling onto the pillow and preparing to drift back to sleep.

“Okay, A, Scotty, that’s _my_ pillow,” Stiles says, jumping onto the bed to take it back. “And B, it’s time for you to get up and stop moping about that Allison Thing and find a date for that department party.” Scott groans and rolls over, awake.

“I’m not moping about Allison. I was sleeping,” they counter, pushing Stiles off of them and rolling out of bed. They pull open the closet and yank clothes off of hangers, flinging them in the direction of the bed while gathering their shower supplies. Scott huffs. There wasn’t even a _thing_ to begin with. They were good together, really good, and Scott can’t fault Allison for being in love with someone else. She and Isaac are good for each other, and they’re all still friends. It just sucked for a little while. But there was definitely not a _thing_. Scott sniffs, picks up the plastic shower caddy, and shoves their feet into their flip flops.

“What? Where are you _going_?” Stiles gapes. Scott looks at Stiles with their shower caddy in hand and waits. “No, not like...I mean how are you going to find someone to go with you to that dinner thing?” Scott shrugs. a couple of people run through their mind. It’s not like they’re blind to the people in their classes, but Scott has so many other things to worry about than finding a date.

“I don’t know, Stiles, but you told me I have to do it, so…” Scott trails off and shrugs, and Stiles accepts that as answer enough. Scott rolls their eyes and starts to walk to the door when their phone pings. The little chime is loud and clear in the silence between them. It’s early enough that Scott decides to check it, just in case.

“Oh, it’s Kira,” Scott says when they pick up the phone and turn it over to look at the message.

“Um, Kira’s that girl who’s always staring at you in biology, right?” Stiles asks while Scott taps away on their phone. They grunt in answer, which doesn’t appease Stiles, who reaches over Scott’s back to try and grab the phone from their hands. Scott’s towel loosens around their waist and they clutch it, hip-checking Stiles back across the room and out of their personal bubble.

“Dude,” Scott admonishes, tossing the phone on their bed “She does not always stare at me in biology. We’re lab partners, we have to spend time together.” Scott leaves out the part where they find themselves doodling little scribbles of her profile while she’s paying attention in class, the part where Kira makes Scott’s heart kind of speed up a little bit. That’s too much ammunition for Stiles to have. Too much knowledge makes him dangerous, so Scott tucks that information away. “And Kira’s genderfluid. She just presents femme most of the time.”

“My bad,” Stiles says, hands up in deference. “What did Kira want?” Stiles sounds like he’s too eager, but Scott can’t tell whether it’s because he’s planning something or just nosy. They pause, rethink, and decide that it’s probably safer to be ready for both.

“Just to meet up today to go over our lab report for Tuesday. It’s the last thing we have to get done for class before finals,” they answer cautiously, resuming their quest for the showers. “So if you’re done, I’m gonna go take a shower before bio consumes my life for the next several hours.” Stiles raises his eyebrows but says nothing more, and Scott makes their escape to the bathroom while they can.

* * *

 

Scott meets Kira at Kona Korner, the coffee shop Allison works at on weekends, stowing their skateboard under their arm as they pull open the door and head inside. They see Kira first, with hair in a bun and skewered in place by two mechanical pencils, staring down a particularly dense textbook. Scott orders their own drink and a refill on Kira’s dirty chai with two pumps of hazelnut, pays, and sets down their stuff at the table before Kira even looks up.

“Oh! Oh, my god! Scott, hi. You scared me.” Scott smiles and offers Kira the cup by way of apology. “I’m having a he day,” Kira says, just casually enough for Scott to feel the tension of a day of being misgendered underneath it. They nod in understanding and reach out for the coffee. Their fingers almost touch as they exchange cups, a practiced dance of not quite touching, but familiarity all the same.

“Is Kira still good?” Scott asks, smile spreading across their face when Kira nods. “You were really into your book. Finals stuff already? Kira shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s for this article I’m working on with my adviser. He needs information on Chinese breastplate armor from the fifth century, but has no time to do any of his reading or research himself.” Kira rolls his eyes and Scott chuckles fondly. “I’m okay, though. The reading is really interesting.”

“That’s good.” Scott expects Kira to say something, to bring up the fact that he asked Scott to go over schoolwork, but instead they continue to smile at each other, saying nothing until Kira’s phone chimes in his bag. “Sorry, one sec,” he says, reaching under the table to grab his phone. He reads the message and his face lights up pink. “Oh my _god_ ,” he mumbles.

“Kira?” Scott asks. “Are you okay?” Kira sets his phone face down on the table and nods, but Scott’s not convinced with how jerky and wooden the motion is. “Are you _sure_?”

“Just...can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Scott says. They’re still confused, but Kira doesn’t look quite as mortified as he did a minute ago.

“Did you need help with the lab write up?”

“What? No, you texted me this morning asking for help with it,” Scott says, pulling out their phone to confirm. Their phone clacks onto the empty table, and Scott slides it over so that Kira can read their brief conversation. “And then you said you were probably going to be in here all day studying so I could drop by...whenever.”

Kira and Scott realize what’s happening at the same time, and he groans “Allison” at the same time that Scott sighs “Stiles.” When they hear different names, they look at each other in disbelief.

“I can’t believe them,” Scott says, their own face heating up. They honestly don’t know how Stiles could have found out about their crush on Kira. Then again, Stiles is always telling Scott how subtle they really aren’t. Slowly, the pieces come together. “Well, I believe Stiles would do it,” they say, earning a guffaw from across the table.

“Allison promised she wouldn’t try to set me up,” Kira huffs, taking an indignified gulp of his drink. “This is so embarrassing. You were never supposed to figure out I had this massive crush on you. I made Allison promise not to tell, but I guess she told Stiles, and...here we are.” Scott nods quietly, processing the fact that Kira’s just admitted to having a crush on them, and Kira’s pathetic half smile drops off of his face. “Look, I still kind of have a lot to do, so we can chalk this all up to our shitty friends and--”

“Will you come to the Biology department dinner with me on Thursday?” Scott says, pushing it all out at once in both an attempt to get Kira to stop second guessing himself and to make sure that they actually say it. Kira snaps his mouth shut and stares. “I mean. If you want. All the professors in the department choose one of their houses and have a holiday party every year. And I...well...I’m going, but I don’t have any...I don’t have--”

“A date?” Kira finishes, reaching across the table to take Scott’s hand.

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, interlocking their fingers, “a date.”

* * *

 

The department party ends up being a massive success. Scott and Kira show up arm in arm, Kira in a brown and gray suit and Scott in a blouse and skirt that pick up the gray. It’s clear to everyone at the party that they came together.

Stiles finds them a few hours into the night, after dinner has been had and the alcohol has been cracked open. He doesn’t have a date: he spent too much time setting up Scott to find a date, the irony of which Scott has no plans to let him forget. When he comes to Scott and Kira, drunk and looking for sympathy and Scott’s eternal friendship, they just laugh and, with a pat on the back, tell him that he put himself into this situation and will have to find a way out of it.

At the end of the night, after Stiles pukes in the president’s begonias and then falls asleep in Scott’s lap while they and Kira chatter on about the course of the night, Kira says that maybe the two of them should go out for dinner sometime.

“But minus Stiles,” Kira suggests, a playful smile tugging up the corners of his lips as he leans into Scott’s space. Scott leans right back, until they’re nose to nose, the edges of their lips pressed up into a smile that matches Kira’s. They nod, and Kira presses their lips together. It’s soft, it’s warm, it sends a tingle down Scott’s spine. Stiles chooses that exact moment to roll over, elbowing Scott square in the jaw and ruining their kiss.

“Yeah,” Scott says, rubbing their jaw. Stiles sleeps on, uninterrupted. “Next time, minus Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the madness on [tumblr](http://demigirlisaaclahey.tumblr.com)!


End file.
